This Education and Information Transfer (EIT) Core is responsible for supporting the Center's need for internal communication, outreach, patient recruitment, and rapid dissemination of clinical and basic discoveries to various constituencies, all of whom depend on the timely transfer of information. Beneficiaries of EIT Core activity will include the center s personnel, researchers at other institutions, the community of health care professionals, especially patients, families and caregivers in the wider community. Although the Center's overarching commitment to the use of information technology will ensure the use of the latest electronic media, the Core will continue to use traditional educational techniques such as seminars, grand rounds, community events, and research conferences for both lay and professional audiences. A key educational function of this Core is managing and/or augmenting various training programs, such as residencies, internships and reciprocal training exchanges with other ADRCs. Through training of personnel at the Korean Health Information, Education and Research Center (KHIER) clinical satellite, the EIT Core will assist the Clinical Core with minority recruitment efforts.